Problem: 53 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 6 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $53 + 6$ cars. $53 + 6 = 59$ cars.